Story of a Kind Wife and a Mean Husband
by SasuHina64
Summary: Hinata is the nicest woman married off to the meanest man, Sasuke. What will happen to them when death sets uppon them and Gods chose their fate? One-shot... A folktale my dad told me...lol!


Story of a Kind Wife and a Mean Husband

Story of a Kind Wife and a Mean Husband

By: SasuHina64

**This story is from a folktale my dad told me so that's how I got the idea. Those that also knows this folktale please forgive me if it's not exactly like the real one because there are some sudden changes. This story is just a one shot so I won't be continuing it.**

**The character in this story is almost like Sasuke and Hinata, but not exactly and that's the reason why I thought I should make a story out of them in this folktale.**

**Please R&R!!**

**Forgive me for bad grammars and other stuff.**

**xXxXxXx**

Long time ago there live two opposite married couple. The wife was the nicest, kindest person anyone has ever met and would gladly marry her. The husband was the meanest, evilest person that anyone wouldn't dare to ever meet in their lifetime. Hyuuga Hinata was married off to Uchiha Sasuke and both were complete opposites.

--

Then one day when it was their time, the time for them to leave this world behind. Both are dead, but their souls are to be judge by the gods. The gods found Hinata innocent, kind, nature loving and was chose to be an angel that watches the earth. Sasuke on the other hand was left on the earth as punishment.

--

For years and centuries, many people have sent money and food to Hinata in prayers for her kindness for all back then. Hinata has everything she ever wanted from food and money to living free without anything to worry about. But there's only one thing that she wishes to do all her life as an angel. She'd love to go back to earth and visit her beloved husband that was punished by the gods.

Hinata went and visit one of the gods and pray for him to give her a chance to go a visit her beloved husband once more. She longing to see his face and be in his arms once more. Then just when she was given that chance she wasted no time, she left as soon as her prayer was granted.

Hinata searched around the earth looking and finding her beloved husband, but no luck. She couldn't find him anywhere! Where could he be? He was supposed to be on earth for his punishment! So why can't she find him anywhere?

Hinata cry around looking for her husband not knowing that she was causing storms, tides, and was scaring the people around her. The gods was mad at her and ask for her to come back, but she refused until she finds her beloved husband. "Where are you, my dear", she cried, "I've come for you!"

--

The gods immediately pulled her back to the heavens and forbid her to go there. "Why", she cried again, "I was told he was to be put on earth as punishment so why can't I find him?!" Hinata started to cry causing the clouds to pour rain causing floods. Then finally one of the gods give Hinata a golden well made round mirror, "Use this mirror Hinata and you'll find your husband." Hinata grabbed on to the mirror and swing around with joy causing the rain to stop and the sun to shine down to earth again. Regaining herself she use the mirror and it shown that her beloved husband was…living under the sewer?! He was turned into a maggot and was put to live in the sewer! Hinata started to cry, not because she was happy, but was because of the way her beloved husband has to live in the sewer as a maggot, but it was also tears of joy that she had finally found him. Hinata quickly give back the mirror and rush down to see him.

--

She finally reached him, but wasn't sure if he remembers her or not. Still she'll give it a try to see if he remembers her. "S-Sasuke? Hon, is that you", she asked, but didn't received an answer; "It's me, your beloved wife, Hinata. Do you still remember me", she continued to ask.

"Of course I remember you for god damn sake stop it already", Sasuke finally replied with a sudden anger. He was probably sleeping or something.

"I'm so glad, my dear", Hinata said as tears streamed down her eyes. "Yeah. Me too", he said it sarcastically. "Darling…I found that you have had enough of your punishment so now I'm taking you with me to live in the heavens", Hinata said with a face of joy written all over her face.

"Aw man so soon?! You got to be kidding me", Sasuke said all disappointed. "What's wrong Hon", Hinata asked. "Ha, living in the heaven my ass! This **is** heaven! I mean I get food everyday nonstop and I don't have to do anything", Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I-I don't get it."

"Of course people always shit! So they send me these huge poop that man I could eat anytime I wish! So why should I go with you when heavens already here for me?" O.O Hinata looked at him all shock mixed with grossed then sweat drop while Sasuke moved happily as another poop dropped out of a pipe.

**The End**

**xXxXxXx**

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing! And that's how the story ended when my dad told me.**

**LOL!! If my dad explains it it'll be even funnier, but oh well…**

**Please review!!**


End file.
